Reyshi Paramilitary
The 2nd Rainish Magickal Glory was an ultra-militarized, evil, despotic, and racist regime dedicated to conquering the whole of Parthalenn and Doronkonlenn, and as such fostered the growth of several paramilitary forces, including: the Truthtellers (otherwise known as the Lilahemden or Purpleshirts), the Quarantines, the Konekts, the Hexecutive Branch, the Hellraisers, and the Iron Hearts. These groups were not formally enshrined into law, and thus were only technically paramilitary. The Ministry of Propaganda carefully referred to them as police forces, though in reality, they were fully approved by the Hellseer. Occasionally, these forces would clash with one another, due generally to different levels of zeal. The Quarantines, though almost necessarily the largest paramilitary group, were infamous for their low morale. Their failures would directly make the job of the Truthtellers more difficult, and so they would sometimes attack each other in the streets. These groups would otherwise act with impunity, and really only answered to the Hellseer herself. Forces: Ministry of Health: The Quarantines: This paramilitary force was by far the largest, and was charged with managing Blush Plague by working alongside the Hexecutive Branch in death camps of the Iksasfear. Forty-man teams were sent in to manage individual cases, and outbreaks of the disease. Theoretically, this was more than enough if everyone so-afflicted is exterminated promptly. They had very low morale on the whole, and were widely mistrusted as augurs of death. They wore white, "plague doctor" suits, which functioned as gas-masks, and would be frequently washed due to the fear that degenerate blood spread the disease, and to keep up the appearance of a tidy military force. Near the war's end, many 3rd Branch quarantiners would dye their suits yellow. A whole team of yellow quarantiners turned 3rd Branch near the end of the war, and the forty-man team aided the Yellow Coalition defend a manse within Reynlenn from angry Hexecutioners. They were armed with flamethrowers. Ministry of Propaganda: The Truthtellers/Purpleshirts: Nearly as numerous as the quarantiners, the purpleshirts roamed the city streets. Mostly its members were men who were not fit to serve on the front lines, but whom could still be put to use. They were considered bootlickers, and totally subservient to the Hellseers. Ministry of Land & Life: The Konekts: When the 2nd Glorious Army crossed the Ymetran Wall into Koneland, it immediately noticed something horrible. Its magickal weapons did not work within the borders of Koneland. "No matter," the commanders thought. "It is simply an anomaly, and we will defeat the barbarians with conventional warfare." This was not to be, however, as the Konelanders would not give them the pleasure of a battle. They would melt away into the grassy steppes of the land, and into the sands of the Kobey desert. This nullifying field of magicks would seem to follow any group of Konelanders larger than about 200, so long as they remained south of the Ymetran Wall. The Glory decided to encircle the country, wasting valuable resources and men on a relatively weak people. Then the Konelanders sent their own wytches and wyzards against the Glory, and members of the Queen's Race were slaughtered like pigs. It was Kalaus won Miel who finally suggested the distasteful solution which could have eventually solved the problem. They would offer land, money, and food to any and all wytches and wyzards willing to betray their people in Koneland, if they fought for them. And so, a group of about forty wytches and wyzards of wildly variable skill, joined the Glorious Army. Most army men, however, were unwilling to work with the filthy Sphenklavs in any official capacity, and so the Konekts became an unofficial paramilitary group within the Ministry of Land & Life. The name Konekten means "serfs" or "farmhands." This was their provisional, euphemistic name, given to them with the hope they would become the Ministry of Food's paramilitary, since there was very little honor or pride in working as a farmer during a time of war. The Konekts were not given heraldry, or uniforms, and they were all being lied to. Yet they were still traitors to their people, and so, Ulad the Dragon, whom would go on to unite Koneland into a single state following the war, immolated all of them in front of Billow the Slave. Luckily, most of them were infected with Blush Plague, so this slaughter was easy to brush off as a preemptive protection from the disease. This traumatic event is most likely what broke Ulad Dragonson, and turned him into the bloodthirsty murderer that he would grow up to be. In particular, the pained screams of Sr. Rolf Ostereis awoke in him, something sexual. The Hexecutive Branch: The Hexecutioners ran hexecution squads, death camps, and work camps. They were the bloodied right hand of the regime. A hand which could not be washed. The Hellraisers: Considered by some an offshoot of the Hexecutioners, the Hellraisers would enter newly-conquered territory, scorch the earth, capture hostages, and ensure compliance among newly-conquered peoples. They would scout for future locations of death camps, gather resources, and liaise with the Ministry of War to coordinate future efforts. Ministry of Justice: The Iron Hearts: This paramilitary force was explicitly created by the Ministry of Justice to act as an offshoot of the Hexeuctive Branch in a civilian context. Unlike police forces, they were indeed licensed to execute criminals. They could act as impromptu judges, and coldly carry out sentences as judge, jury, and executioner. Their true purpose however, was to act as a mundane eye on the watch for degeneracy. Many of them acted as spies of the Glory. They were sometimes called the tattletailors, and they were especially infamous for randomly frisking civilians to check if they were secret hornmen. Category:Organizations Category:1st Great War Category:Military History Category:History